Pleading Sorry
by Metabatman
Summary: Ciel orders Sebastian out, believing that will make him happy. Eventually disobeying that order, Sebastian goes back to Ciel with some questions. What will happen? Lemony yaoi. One-shot. Sebaciel


((Ciel's POV))

"Just go, Sebastian!"

"But, Master-"

"I said go Sebastian! That is an order!"  
Without another word, he walked out the door. For a few moments, I glared at it as though that would do something. I walked to my room and flung the door open, breaking it off the hinges that hold it up. "That…idiot…" I said quietly to myself before I jumped on the bed and cried as hard as I could. 'Why does he have to be so cruel…?' I thought to myself as I curled tightly into a ball and sobbed.

Why does he hate me now that I am a demon? It wasn't my fault that I was forced to turn because of Alois and his contract with Hanna. Why am I getting blamed because he can't take me soul now? 'Maybe it is because he hates the fact he has, well, had, to serve me for eternity with no reward.' Did I actually once believe that he cared about me? Did I believe that he would be happy to stay with me forever?

Did I actually believe that he would ever love me? I want to believe that, but I know he hates me. Just thinking about that fact kills me inside. Even just thinking I let him go kills me inside. I clutched a pillow tightly to my chest. I love him. I miss him already. I want him back, but I want him to be happy, even if it is not with me. Why would he even be happy with me, even though I have been less mean and demanding to him? After all, I am a small, male, bratty child. I am sure I have been giving Sebastian hell.

"I took a deep, shaky breath as the tears ceased. I have been crying for a while now. I still miss him terribly. I hugged the pillow tighter and sighed deeply to try and calm myself. "God, I am a wreck…Sebastian would laugh so hard at how pathetic I look right now," I said as I wiped the tears that haven't dried yet. I let go of the pillow and sat up and hugged my knees to my chest tightly. "What am I to do now? I can hardly take care of myself. I never needed to with Sebastian around. 'I want him back so much…' I thought while silent tears fell down my face. 'But he isn't happy with me, and I would rather him be happy than myself.' I let out a few more sobs before completely breaking down crying again.

"Sebastian…Sebas-Sebastian…" I whispered between sobs. I hugged my knees tighter as more tears fell. "I'm sorry Sebastian…for everything," I yelled out, hoping that he might possibly hear me and forgive me, though deep down, I know that will never, ever happen now.

((Sebastian's POV))

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Really, what just happened now? I was just cleaning the dust out of the house when Ciel suddenly ordered me to leave and not come back. Honestly, I always thought that Ciel hated me, but I never would have guessed his hate for me was so strong that he would banish me. Though I am not certain if that is the case now or not, I believe it to be the answer to what just happened. Really, what else could have happened? Or…Was it my behavior? I knew I was being cold to him, but I didn't think it was that bad.

The only reason I was acted cold to him was because I didn't want him to recognize the feelings of love I hold for him and the excitement I felt when I learned I could spend the rest of eternity with him. Though I don't think Ciel would ever love his male butler back. Or…is there? When I looked in his eyes while he was yelling at me, it looked as though there was hurt in them. Like it hurt him to see me go. Is that what I really saw? If it hurt him though, then why did he order me to go?

I found myself walking towards the mansion that Ciel and I have been living in. I understand that he probably doesn't want to see me, but I really want my questions answered. Does he really hate me? I remember that one time when I took the photograph of him with the camera that shows who you most care about that is dead, and I was in the picture. Did that feeling really change? He cares more about me than his deceased parents. Doesn't that mean something? Or did those feelings change into hatred?

I now stand in front of the door I left out of an hour and a half ago. I can hear him sobbing. Has he been crying this entire time? I quietly open the door and follow the sound of muffled sobs. This soon leads to Ciel's room, and I open the door. "Master?" I can hear him gasp and then he sits up and looks at me.

"What you are-"  
"Master, why are you crying?

He didn't move or respond as I walked towards him and wiped the tears away.

"Why are you back, Sebastian? I…let you go," Ciel said in a weak voice.

"I want to know…Why did you order me to leave?" He looked down, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugged them.

"Didn't you want to leave me? Aren't you happier now that you don't have to serve a brat like me forever?" He started to cry again.

"No. Why do you think that, master?" I asked and I wiped his tears again.

"Why would you want to stay with me?" I smiled gently and sat down next to him and hugged him tightly.

"Because I love you Ciel. You are very different from any other human that I have met. You are strong, beautiful, and I love the fact that I was able to spend eternity with you." He pulled away enough to look at me, surprise written over his face.

"You love me!?"

"More than anything, master. I love you."

I could see him blush brightly before he kissed me, his arms wrapping around my neck tightly. My eyes closed and the kiss deepened as my arms slid to his waist and tightened. I licked his lips, and he granted me entrance without hesitation. His tongue rubbed against mine, and we both moaned. I could feel I was becoming erect already.

His fingers worked on unbuttoning my clothing, but he was clearly having trouble. How adorable. "Are you sure you want this, Ciel?" I asked, even though I want this badly myself. "I am sure, Sebastian. I want you. I have wanted you for so long," he said and kissed me again. He managed to get the top layers I wear off and his hands rub my chest. It feels oddly pleasurable.

My lips moved from his lips to his neck when I started to unbutton his nightshirt. "Sebastian…Hurry up," he said, sounded very impatient. I slide the shirt off his and hastily took after any other clothing we were wearing. "Sebastian," he moaned when I started to nip his neck and lick away any blood that came out. I pulled back and looked at him.

"You're beautiful, master," I whispered, running my hands down his sides before grabbing his erect member and rubbed it. "Seats- Ah~ don't call me master. Call- Mm! Call me Ciel." I nodded, and before I could continue pumping him, his warm mouth engulfs my erect member, making me moan out loudly. His tongue slowly runs along it when he takes me fully in his mouth.

"Ah~ Ciel…" I grabbed his hair and gently pulled. He released me after a few minutes and sucked on my neck. I stopped him, and held three fingers to his mouth. He understood and took them in his mouth, sucking and licking them just like he was doing to me just a moment ago.

Once I deemed then wet enough, I took them out and positioned them at his entrance "Do it," Ciel whispers in my ear. I put a finger in him and kissed him to distract him from the pain. Soon, a second joined, and I started to scissor them, stretching Ciel.

"Mm~ Sebastian," Ciel moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck. He pulled back only slightly and said "Hurry up and get to the good part, Sebastian. Please, I want you so badly." I shivered a little when I felt him nibble my ear. He lay back on the bed, pulling me down with him. He pulled my fingers out of him, not allowing me to put the third one in. "Do it now," he whispered erotically. I positioned myself in front of his entrance and slowly pushed in, moaning at the tight heat that is Ciel.

"Ciel," I moaned once I was fully sheathed inside of him. "Move, Sebastian. I don't care about the pain. Just move," he moaned out as his legs found their way around my waist, allowing me to go deeper. I pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, doing it over and over again, getting faster with each thrust.

"Ah! Sebastian! Right there," he cried out, telling me I have found his sweet spot. Angling myself to continuously hit that spot, my thrusts got harder and faster. "Oh yes! Yes, Sebastian!" I moaned along with Ciel. "Oh, Sebastian! I-I'm close, Sebastian…!" Ciel closed his eyes and held onto me as tight as he could. "I am as well. Come with me, my love," I whispered in his ear and I thrusted as hard as I could. "Sebastian!" he cried and came on both of us. I came at the same time as I felt Ciel tighten around my member. "Ciel!" I cried out.

We rode out our orgasms after I pulled out of him and collapsed next to him. He snuggled close when I wrapped my arms around him. I nuzzled his head and took a deep, long breath, inhaling the scent of Ciel. It was the most wonderful smell I have experienced. "Sebastian?" Ciel asked and draped an arm lazily around my chest. "Yes, love?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Ciel," I said and we feel asleep, smiling.


End file.
